pantystockingwithgarderbeltfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Babypop
Babypop, along with her sisters, Sweetpea and Babydoll, are the seraphim apprentices of God. Unlike her sisters, she is mature sometimes, and cares about her status as an angel of God. She is the middle sister, whlie Babydoll is the oldest and Sweetpea is youngest. Her,Sweetpea and Babydoll's mother is Earring Domino, who is one of the elite angels in Heaven. Her counterpart is Divabell, and her love interest is Boxer, even though it is unknown if she has feelings for T-Shirt Cross as well. History Babypop and her sisters where sent down to Daten City to help out Panty and Stocking, but as a result of Sweetpea and Babydoll's curiousity for yaoi and partying, they are stuck on earth until they receive enough Heaven Coins. Fighting Her weapon is a Staff called Heavenly Heart by transforming her pendant which is hidden in her breasts too, like Babydoll. This weapon can slice an opponent and shoot lazers. She is great at fighting, like martial arts, after being trained in heaven, making her skillful and kick-butt. However, her staff can be upgraded, instead of being a staff, it can transform into two katanas, she names it "BanHeart" as it's upgrade name. Appearance She has dark skin, dark brown eyes, long black hair with a fliped-up bang and big breasts but not as big as her older sister, however they get bigger in season 2. Her attire is a japanese school girl outfit, white over-the-knee socks with black laced shoes with pink hearts. And most of the time, her panties are shown, sometimes briefly. For sleepwear, she wears a sleeveless pink shirt that shows some cleavage and blue short shorts. She ties her hair up in a ponytail. For school, she wears a white top with a red bow, a plaid skirt, white socks and black shoes. And for the beach, a pink two piece with a yellow bow in the center of her top. She also wears pink and white shorts, but when swimming, she has pink swimpanties. But sometimes her top gets loose due to her breasts. For her job at the Cosplay Café, she wears a maid outfit. She also wears a skimpy nurse outfit in ".....Of the dead 2". Personailty and Interests She is pretty mature, timid, quiet and is somewhat defensive. She is gentle and kind-hearted and protective, how ever she does have a sneaky side that she becomes flirty and have sex appeal. She is very positive and loyal and she can get a little fangirly when something involves is yaoi. Plus, she doesn't cuss, but she does use "crap", "jacked up", or "heck" just to soften up the rough languages until later on in episode 20 she cusses normal languages, but not "f***", with the exception of the episode "The Wizard of Azz". Being the leader, she is very respectful and protective of her crew. She is a geek for video games, manga and she loves cakes. She may have feelings for Boxer, which did explain that she lost her purity to Boxer one night after being curious for what sex is like. Most of the guys, (including pervy ones) like Babypop, which it sometimes creep her out. She is down to earth and curious, and she claims she won't lose her purity but she lost it again to another handsome male named Bionick and continues this for a little while with other cute guys, because she one time she said that "it felt kinda tight...yet it felt good.". This could possibly explain Babypop knowing majority of sexual positions during most of the time from the internet and from her's and Sweetpea's yaoi manga. She once regretted having sex with Straitjacket, in his disguise as a human. Babypop is very secure of her sisters and to those around her. She later tries to resist yaoi, but turns out she's obsessed with it. She does judge a person and a bit of a tsundere, as her sister, Sweetpea said, but Babypop claims that's not true. She is intellegent. Babypop loves attractive guys and will go all boy-crazy. Most of the time whenever she runs, her boobs bounce. She is mostly conserned about Brastrap, Garderbelt's sister, because Babypop thinks a priest shouldn't be able to have a potty mouth. She is worried about her mother freaking out most of the time because of the girls' actions. She gets ticklish when Chuck went into her breasts once. Likes *Yaoi (but tries to avoid it, even though it is her weakness) *Ice cream *Her friends and sisters *Anime/Manga *Music *Giving out scriptures sometimes *Boys *Video Games *Her boobs *Her family *A little bit of sex Dislikes *Valentine flirts with and harasses her. *Babydoll's actions *Tattoo harassing her *Losing *Panty's actions Partners This is a list of males Babypop slept with: #Boxer #Bionick #Straitjacket #Five guys in "The Sexy Bet" #Dr. Tapithat in "...Of the dead 2" #T-Shirt Cross #Bianco Snow in "In Heat of the Snow" #Humanoid Wolf (Tattoo) Trivia *Her transformation theme is "Va Va Voom" by Nicki Minaj. *It is implied that pink, yellow and white are her favorite colors. *A bit of her personality is similar to Kagami Hiiragi from Lucky Star. *It is unknown if she dislikes Panty altogether, but she does dislike her actions. Ironicly, she's similar to Panty, though it is rumored that she is jealous of Panty, but in actuality, Panty is jealous of her. *Her "BanHeart" is a play on Bankai from Bleach. Category:Angels Category:Females Category:Protagonists